


All We Ever Need

by Supersoda



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spitfire songfic oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic inspired by the Lady Antebellum song "All We Ever Need."
> 
> Young Justice is owned by DC comics and this song it owned by Lady Antebellum, not me. 
> 
> "I should've been chasing you  
> I should've been trying to prove  
> That you were all that mattered to me  
> I should've said all the things that I kept inside of me  
> And maybe I could've made you believe  
> That what we had was all we'd ever need"

Artemis laid in her bed but didn't sleep. It had been two months since she broke up with Wally. She couldn't get the red head speedster out of her head. She still slept on one of his shirts that he gave her. She smelled the shirt; there was still a faint smell of his cologne on it. She rolled over to face her dresser only to come face to face with a framed picture of the two of them. She growled and knocked it off her dresser and it fell to the floor with the sound of breaking glass.

'Great, I get to stab my foot in the morning.' she thought to herself. No one knew that she still loved Wally, over the years; she had mastered the art of hiding her emotions. Ironically, it was hiding her emotions was one of things that ruined their relationship. She remembered all those times that age wished that he would just tell her how e felt instead of hiding it. She wanted him to chase her, show her that she was the most important thing in his life. He failed, they broke up and now she was regretting it.

'Stupid Wally.' she whispered as a lonesome tear ran down her face. She didn't let it get far before she wiped it away.

In Central City Wally West sat in on his bed and put down his phone. Robin called and asked if Wally wanted to come over and play video games but Wally refused. He had everyone fooled, Connor, Kaldur, M'gann, they all thought he was over Artemis. He wasn't that strong though. The blond archer somehow got under his skin and his heart was aching now because of it. He had an old shoe box under his bed that was full of mementos from their relationship that no one knew about. He pulled it out and looked though all the pictures gifts she had given him. He had been so stupid! He had the greatest girl in his arms and he let her go. He lost his spitfire. He balled his hands into fists.

'Come on Wally! You should have chased after her! Told her how you really felt. But no! You were a jack ass and let her slip though you hands.' He thought about her. Her long blond hair, her fiery personality, her ability to kick ass. She was all he'd ever need. She was perfect. She was gone. He wanted her to be happy, and if that meant he would live in torment for the rest of his life, he would find a way to survive. He would do it for her. He wiped the tears from his eyes and put the box away.

Tears were flowing from the blond archer's eyes as the painful memories flashed through her mind.

'You should have chased me Wally. Proven that you loved me, and I would have been yours again.' Suddenly Artemis felt her phone vibrate. She wiped the tears from her eyes, calmed down and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Artemis" It was him.


End file.
